La Tua Cantante
by Aiedail01
Summary: How Rosalie found Emmett and how he was changed. "A smell so sweet it made her head spin, so sweet that she needed to taste it." For a challenge from Bexy2008 and school.needs to go


This is a fic for a challenge from

This is a fic for a challenge from school.needs to go and Bexy2008. But I wanted to write a story about this anyway, so lucky me.

"La Tua Cantante" means "your singer" in Italian... it's from New Moon. The Volturi say that Bella's blood sings for Edward.

Enjoy!

--

She hurried quickly through the trees. It was dark, but she could still see clearly through the thick forest. She didn't trip, as she would have before... before she'd changed. She glided over branches, her nightgown floating over puddles of mud, her long blonde hair whipping behind her.

She needed blood, she needed it now.

She heard growls somewhere in the distance; she couldn't tell how close it was. All she could think of as she pushed forward was the taste of blood, as it rolled down her throat, the sweetest liquid she'd ever tasted.

She was far away from home. She'd been in a fight with them... her family. She didn't like calling them that. She didn't like what she was. She couldn't stand it. She didn't like that they'd created her into. She had wanted to die that night in the streets, she wished she had.

She smelled the bear now, smelled the blood as is coursed through its veins. And she heard something else. Slight whimpers of pain. And another smell. Another smell so sweet it made her head spin, so sweet that she needed to taste it.

She forced herself through two trees and into a clearing.

There was the grizzly bear, growling menacingly. And there on the ground, blood pouring out of his arms and face, blood everywhere, sweet, sweet human blood, was a boy.

He was bigger, not fat, but burly, and he looked so strong. He appeared to be her age, maybe a little older. She took in his face, his piercing blue eyes as they fluttered open and close, struggling to stay alive. She saw his beautiful hair, the soft black curls.

_Henry._

She remembered the baby, as she often had before. But this boy, looked so much like him.

She shook her head, clearing it. The bear lumbered for the boy again. And she didn't know why, but she needed to protect him.

She crouched low, hissing, and sprang. She landed on the bear and immediately sunk her teeth into his neck. She drank greedily and quickly. It was so sweet, so good. It made her relax immediately, it made her feel whole. Soon the blood was gone. And she was calm.

She dropped the corpse of the bear in the woods, then turned back to the boy, writhing on the ground.

He was scared, she could see it now. But there was so much blood. So much of this sweet, sweet blood, the sweetest scent she'd ever breathed in. She could barely hold in her instinct as she rushed over to him.

He moaned.

"Shh, love, I won't hurt you." She prayed that she wouldn't, prayed that she could contain herself. She bent over him and scooped him up.

He moaned again, obvious pain in the sound. "I'm sorry," she said. She didn't want him to hurt.

She took off through the trees. His blood was smeared all over her. She tried not to smell it. It was making her insane. She was so far away, she didn't think she could make it home.

If she tried to change him now herself, she would kill him, she knew it.

She talked to him on the way.

"I'm Rosalie. Stay with me, please. I'm a vampire."

He didn't understand.

"Stay here. Focus on me. Don't close your eyes. What's your name? Don't say it if it hurts."

He moaned again. Was she an angel? "Emmett," he forced out.

"Emmett. I want to help you; I don't want you to die."

He hurt so much, he couldn't stand it. What was going on? How was this little girl able to lift him, to run him through this deep forest?

"I'm a vampire," she said again. She was about to make the most selfish choice she had ever made. But she couldn't leave him here; she couldn't leave this beautiful boy with soft black curls.

"I want to make you a vampire... like me."

He blinked, looked confused. His sweet, delicious blood was still seeping out of the gashes across his face and arms, but it had slowed. She stared at it, ready to drink it in. She set him down.

He moaned. "No..."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She couldn't do this. She ran into the trees. It was only seconds before she sunk her teeth into a large deer. It was so good, so good... but nothing compared to what was inside that boy... Emmett. She sucked the blood until there was none left.

She felt better.

And she remembered... _Emmett_. She ran back to find him laying still, no movement. She could hear his heart, but only slowly. He had lost too much blood.

"No, no, no!" She scooped him up once more and ran with him, faster this time. She pushed through the scent that made her dizzy, made her want to drink him. Only a little farther...

"I'm really sorry for this," she said quietly, hoping he could hear her. "I don't know why, but I want to save you. I want to make you like me. I'm sorry."

She didn't want him to suffer like her, but she really wanted him. Forever. She'd never felt anything like this, never felt compelled to help someone. Looking at him, even though it pained her not to lean down and touch her mouth to the gashes, she felt oddly whole. She felt better than she'd felt since she'd changed.

She picked up her pace, forcing herself as fast as her strong legs would take her. She could see the edge of the woods.

His breathing was slower, almost ready to stop. His heart beat was almost gone...

It had begun to rain. And the smell of him, mixed with the rain, was overpowering.

She hissed and charged forward. "Carlisle!" she called, hoping he would hear and come for her.

He was there almost instantly. "Rosalie, what have you done?" He was staring at her, staring at the boy she held. His face was turned away, he tried not to smell the blood that he knew would make him lose the control he'd worked so hard for.

She was breathing heavily, an almost wild look in her bronze eyes. "Save him, please! Please, Carlisle, bite him."

"What made you attack him?"

She shook her head vigorously. "I didn't... it was a bear, and I saw him, and I had to help him, his blood is so sweet..." Another wave of the delicious scent hit her. "Can't you smell that? Don't you _want him?_"

Carlisle's eyes were hard. "Go inside, Rosalie."

"But he..."

"Go inside. I will do my best."

She laid him down. If she could cry, she knew her tears would be falling along with the rain on his ripped open chest.

_Emmett._

She hurried to the house, knowing that she couldn't bear seeing him hurt. Whatever happened, whether he died or Carlisle changed him, he would be in pain, so much pain.

But she stopped, stayed on the porch. Carlisle leaned over him in the wet grass, inspecting the wounds. They were bad, even she knew that.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm going to bite him," Carlisle said softly, though he knew she could hear.

And so he leaned over, and his teeth sunk into the flesh on Emmett's neck.

She drew in a sharp breath as he began twitching, the fiery venom spreading through his body. He screamed, a sharp scream that went straight through her and made her want to die.

She turned on her heel and rushed into the house. She felt sick, she felt pain, for the first time since she had become like this.

She sat in her room, hugging her legs, waiting. Her eyes were wide. She wished she could sleep, or pass out, or _anything_- just to escape this.

Sometime later that night, or maybe in the morning, Carlisle brought him inside and set him on the couch.

She stayed with him for the next hours, or days, or weeks, she didn't know. All she thought of was him. She would sing to him, stroke his hair, touch his face, his arms.

His wounds had healed quickly, sealing up to form perfect, pale, granite skin. His features became harder- less little boy, more like a man's.

His eyelids fluttered as she sat there, vacant. She sensed the movement behind her and sprang up.

She bent over him, her thumb sweeping across his smooth, perfect forehead.

"Emmett," she whispered.

His eyes opened to reveal luminous red irises. Her eyes shone, brilliantly caramel, her face lit up. And she could have sworn her heart, though she didn't have one, stopped when his lips parted to speak.

"_Rosalie." _


End file.
